Ninety Six
by lukomax
Summary: [CHAP 2 !] Petit univers totalement alternatif imaginée par Lilulle pendant son sommeil ! C'est donc l'histoire de Harry, modeste berger qui vit dans une gigantesque tour, au sommet de laquelle siège le mystérieux 96ème étage, où personne n'a jamais pu al
1. Chapitre 1

**Blabla bête de l'auteur **: Et oui c'est encore moi Lilulle (de Lukomax), qui revient vous embêter avec une nouvelle fic ! Cependant je ne peux pas dire qu'elle soit dans les tiroirs depuis longtemps celle-là car l'idée m'est venue la semaine dernière en…rêvant ! Eh oui, tout ça, c'est issu d'un rêve que j'ai adapté aux personnages d'Harry Potter ! °Forcément, un univers si débile en même temps…°

Bref, tout ça pour vous prévenir : **univers alternatif massif** Donc pas de magie et autres machins du genre, ni même de Poudlard sous sa forme 'conventionnelle'. Toutefois, j'aurais tendance à dire que c'est un joyeux mélange entre Matrix, la tour de Babel, Le Cinquième Elément, L'étrange Noël de Mr Jack, voire aussi du Seigneur des Anneaux (le côté champêtre probablement)…

À noter qu'il n'y aura probablement que trois chapitres (vu la taille des chapitres…nettement plus longs que pour les autres fics !) et que je les publierai dans la mesure du possible environ toutes les deux semaines (avec la reprise des cours, ça va être dur de tout gérer…)

Vous voilà prévenus ! **Bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer :** Non, Harry et ses copains ne sont ni à moi, ni à Ritsu ni à Maxoune. Tout ce que j'ai à moi, c'est le rêve bizarre et l'univers que j'ai pu en tirer…Donc interdit de me copier ! Et le sondage appartient à Ritsuko bien sûr !

_**Précision : Suite à une review d'Ichy-chan, je me suis rendue compte que le titre originel (La Citadelle du Vertige) pouvait porter à équivoque avec un livre déjà existant (que les Lukomax n'ont pas lu pourtant !) c'est pourquoi Lilulle a décidé de changer le titre afin de ne pas créer de confusion ! **_

**oOoOo Ninety Six oOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

**Cette tour qui est notre seul univers**

Du plus loin que remontait sa mémoire, il ne se rappelait pas d'autre horizon que celui constitué de ces étendues désertiques, balayées d'un vent toujours sec et chaud, qui courbait les hautes herbes jaunes où paissaient les immenses troupeaux de moutons. Mais au moins, il connaissait autre chose que les murs salis de la Grande Tour. Nombre d'habitants n'avaient pas sa chance, car la plupart d'entre eux restaient cloîtrés dans l'enceinte des murs crasseux. C'était en grande partie pour cela qu'Harry, une fois arrivé à l'âge de seize ans, avait choisi de devenir berger.

C'était une tradition du peuple de Poudlard de choisir un métier à seize ans et de quitter sa famille. Il était fils unique d'un couple de potiers, qui habitaient au onzième étage de la Grande Tour ; au moment de son choix, Harry avait emménagé au huitième étage, celui des bergers et des éleveurs. Rien n'aurait pu l'en dissuader, et pourtant, ses parents n'avaient pas apprécié. James en particulier aurait préféré qu'il monte en grade (et donc en étage), ou bien au moins qu'il soit potier comme ses parents. Mais Lily, sa mère, n'avait rien dit pour l'en dissuader. Elle savait bien que son fils n'aurait pas supporté de rester enfermé toute la journée dans un atelier sombre, à façonner des cruches et les mettre au four. Elle comprenait qu'être berger constituait pour lui une précieuse échappatoire aux murs délavés et jaunis de la Grande Tour.

Depuis plus d'un an donc, Harry s'occupait de surveiller les immenses troupeaux de Poudlard contre les prédateurs. Il faisait partie des rares privilégiés qui pouvaient sortir chaque matin de l'environnement étouffant de la Tour. Chaque jour, il traversait en compagnie de son amie Hermione les vastes plaines désolées, jusqu'aux grands enclos. Ils libéraient ensemble les bêtes, les conduisaient jusqu'aux Vallées Jaunes (appelées ainsi en raison de la couleur presque fluorescentes de leurs herbes). Hermione emmenait avec elle les lamas de l'autre côté de la plaine, presque à flanc de colline, et Harry conduisait ses moutons sur les vastes étendues herbeuses. Il était donc souvent seul, avec pour seule compagnie la silhouette lointaine de son amie, et les bêlements proches de ses bêtes. Il s'asseyait alors à l'abri d'un arbre malingre pour se protéger du soleil toujours particulièrement cruel dans cette région du monde, et s'amusait à sculpter des petits moutons dans du bois mort qu'il ramassait par terre. Ou parfois il soufflait des petits airs de son invention dans le petit pipeau de bois sec qu'il avait taillé un jour de pluie. Immanquablement, Hedwige, sa grosse chienne de berger, blanche comme la neige, arrivait en aboyant contre le bruit aigu de la flûte improvisée.

Ce jour-là, comme à son habitude, Harry était vêtu d'une capeline de bure qui avait dû être blanche dans un lointain passé mais qui était à présent d'un gris sale, et d'un pantalon de toile grossière de couleur blanche. Il portait des sandales de cuir ouvertes aux pieds, et s'était assis au même endroit qu'à l'accoutumée. Cependant, la chaleur du début de l'été était tellement intense ce matin-là que le petit berger avait dû rabattre sa capuche sur ses cheveux de jais, afin de ne pas attraper une insolation. Il ne cessait de boire dans sa gourde, si bien qu'à la mi-journée, ses deux gourdes furent bientôt vides. Le soleil était tellement fort qu'aller jusqu'au puits, éloigné d'un kilomètre, lui sembla un supplice ; ses pieds brûlaient, il transpirait comme un bœuf sous sa pelisse, et ses petites lunettes rondes ne cessaient de glisser sur son nez luisant de sueur. Cependant l'enlever signifiait une mort rapide par brûlure intégrale. Il croisa au point d'eau un autre berger d'une vallée plus lointaine.

« Salut Harry. »

« Salut Seamus. »

« Comment vont les moutons ? »

« Bien je suppose. Hedwige les garde en mon absence. J'avais trop soif, j'ai déjà épuisé toutes mes réserves… »

L'autre berger, un garçon un peu plus âgé qu'Harry, hocha la tête :

« Heureusement que je bosse en binôme. Dean garde les vaches et je viens remplir nos réservoirs. Le temps est épouvantable ces derniers jours. J'espère qu'on aura droit à une augmentation… »

Harry eut un petit rire sans joie. Aussi bien lui que l'autre garçon savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas la moindre petite prime. Leur paye était fixe, et leur permettait à peine de se nourrir. Ceci dit, songeait Harry avec amertume, il ne fallait pas trop se plaindre. Ils étaient logés, ce n'était quand même pas si mal que ça. Cependant, personne ne parlait jamais de ça. Personne n'avait jamais eu l'idée de se plaindre. Harry hocha la tête d'un air entendu :

« Oui, espérons. »

Ce qu'il espérait, il ne le savait pas au juste. Quand il reprit sa place sous le tronc noueux ravagé par la chaleur infernale, il souffla pensivement dans son pipeau de bois maladroitement taillé, le regard fixé vers les collines du fond de la vallée encaissée, et qui bouchaient l'horizon. ''Peut-être que j'espère juste qu'un jour, je pourrais aller au-delà de ces montagnes et voir ce qu'il y a derrière…''. Depuis tout petit, à l'école de son pâté d'appartements, on leur avait répété qu'il n'y avait rien derrière, qu'au-delà des collines qui entouraient de toutes parts le pays de Poudlard, il n'y avait que le néant. Ou pire, un monde hostile peuplé de monstres horribles, les mêmes que ceux qui attaquaient le bétail la nuit venue, mais en pire. Et la seule vue des brebis éventrées suffisait à dissuader quiconque d'aller voir plus loin. Mais Harry, lui, avait toujours été curieux.

oOoOoOo

Il y a longtemps, alors qu'il allait encore à l'école, il avait demandé à ses parents ce qu'il y avait au-delà des hautes collines jaunes et battues par le vent de Poudlard. Son père sur le coup de la surprise avait brisé un repose plat d'argile qu'il était en train de sortir du four de potier.

« Il n'y a rien en-dehors des collines ! Rien du tout ! », avait-il rétorqué un peu brutalement en ramassant les morceaux. « Est ce que tu n'écoutes rien de ce que dit ton professeur ? »

Harry fit une moue boudeuse. Son maître d'école, le professeur Rogue, il l'aimait pas. Et ce dernier le lui rendait bien. De toutes façons, Rogue n'aimait aucun de ses élèves. Il avait été affecté au onzième étage, alors qu'il pensait mériter mieux comme poste. Son amertume se déversait donc sur ses élèves. Et en particulier sur ce petit garçon brun aux yeux verts et brillants, qui était trop curieux pour être honnête. Lily, la mère d'Harry, et Mrs Weasley, la mère de Ron, le meilleur ami d'Harry, s'étaient bien sûr plaintes du traitement réservé à leurs enfants auprès de la directrice de l'école, Mrs McGonagall, mais celle-ci avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de déplacer le professeur Rogue.

« Les ordres de mutations viennent d'en haut. », avait-elle dit, et cela avait clos le débat.

Et c'était ce soir-là que Lily, en bordant son fils unique, lui avait raconté l'histoire.

« Tu sais, quand j'étais petite, j'habitais au dixième avec papi, mamie et tante Pétunia, et en face de chez nous vivait un très vieux monsieur avec une longue barbe blanche. Tout le monde l'appelait le vieux Dumbledore. Il était artiste peintre. Et comme on savait pas trop où le mettre, on l'avait mis avec nous, les artisans, et il arrivait qu'il décore des poteries, des verroteries, des murs, ou des meubles en bois. Tout le monde l'appréciait beaucoup, mais on savait bien qu'il était un peu farfelu. Papi et mamie ne voulaient pas trop qu'on le fréquente. Tante Pétunia ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais moi, j'aimais bien l'écouter parler, il racontait toujours des histoires magiques qui parlaient de mondes inconnus et inexplorés. Il disait que j'étais la petite fille la plus intelligente qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, et des fois, il me donnait des peintures qu'il faisait. »

La mère d'Harry montra d'un geste de la main un tableau accroché au mur de la chambre de son fils, représentant un jardin verdoyant, resplendissant de petites taches de couleurs. Des gens assis sur l'herbe pique-niquaient et semblaient bien s'amuser. Tous portaient des vêtements colorés et élaborés, et de grands chapeaux ouvragés.

« Je n'ai jamais su vraiment ce que ça représentait –de l'herbe verte, on a jamais vu ça– mais c'était très joli et très gai. Et puis un jour je lui ai demandé. Il m'a dit que ces gens c'était ceux qui vivaient hors de Poudlard, et que les petites choses colorés dans l'herbe verte s'appelaient des fleurs, et que ça ne poussait pas par ici. Je lui ai demandé comment il le savait. Et il m'a répondu qu'un jour quand il était jeune, quand il exerçait encore le métier de tisseur, il avait accompagné un ami berger au pâturage, et qu'une brebis s'était égarée. Il avait aidé à la retrouver, mais en la cherchant, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il s'éloignait. Quand il s'est rendu compte d'où il était, il avait déjà franchi les crêtes les plus méridionales du pays de Poudlard. On l'a porté disparu pendant un mois, mais il est finalement revenu. Et depuis, il a abandonné son métier, pour devenir peintre, et il m'a dit que c'était pour rendre hommage à tout ce qu'il avait vu au-dehors de Poudlard. Mais personne ne l'a écouté. La rumeur a couru qu'il était tombé dans un creux de roche où il avait dû survivre pendant un mois en se nourrissant d'eau de source qui coulait du rocher, et de racines séchées, et que ça lui avait fait perdre la boule. En fait, tous les gens pensaient ça. Mais moi… »

« …toi, tu y croyais à ses histoires, pas vrai maman ? », fit Harry en passant une petite main au-dessus de la couverture pour serrer celle de sa mère.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec douceur :

« Oui, moi je le crois. Mais le soir de mes douze ans, le vieux Dumbledore a fermé son appartement à clé, a pris un baluchon sur son dos. Puis il appelé l'ascenseur, il a appuyé sur rez-de-chaussée et il a quitté la Grande Tour. Nul ne l'a plus jamais revu après cette nuit-là. Les gens ont conclu qu'il était mort. »

Le petit Harry cligna des yeux.

« Mais toi, tu penses qu'il est reparti de l'autre côté ? »

Lily hocha la tête :

« Oui. Je pense qu'il a voulu apporter la liberté au peuple de Poudlard, lui faire profiter de ses découvertes. Mais quand il a vu que personne ne le croyait sauf une toute petite fille de huit ans, il a décidé de repartir. »

« Moi aussi, je le crois ! », affirma Harry avec une petite moue boudeuse.

Lily eut un sourire attendri :

« Oui mon chéri. Mais maintenant il est temps de dormir. »

oOoOoOo

Harry eut un léger sourire en se souvenant de cela. Son envie de devenir berger datait probablement de cette nuit-là où sa mère lui avait raconté l'histoire du vieux Dumbledore. Depuis, chaque jour, il espérait qu'une brebis se perdrait dans les collines et qu'il serait obligé de la poursuivre loin au-delà des frontières de Poudlard. Mais cet incident s'était produit il y a de cela bien longtemps, car depuis des enclos avaient fait leur apparition, rendant impossible pour un mouton d'aller gambader au-dehors d'une certaine limite.

Au bout d'un long temps de marche sous une chaleur écrasante, il rejoignit finalement son emplacement, traînant au bout de chaque bras deux outres en peau de moutons gonflées d'eau de source à s'en craquer les coutures. Il se laissa tomber au bas de l'arbre desséché et en prit une gorgée pour se réhydrater. Hedwige arriva en remuant la queue vigoureusement. Dans son langage cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait aucun incident à déplorer, et que tous les moutons se portaient à merveille. L'après-midi passa lentement, comme toujours, car il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, à part quelquefois aller ramener des moutons qui s'éloignaient un peu trop du gros du troupeau. La plupart du temps, Harry regardait l'horizon lointain, celui qui se découpait derrière les hautes crêtes des collines. Hermione passa le voir sur le coup de dix-huit heures, et ils partagèrent quelques gâteaux secs et un peu d'eau. Elle avait laissé à son chien Pattenrond, une bête énorme au pelage orange, qui devait faire la taille d'un petit veau, le soin de veiller sur ses lamas. Le soir tombait doucement alors qu'ils parlaient.

« Je peux concevoir à quoi servent tes lamas. », fit juste Harry. « On les tond, d'accord, ils en font des tapis et des couvertures, qui sont super utiles. Mais par exemple, je n'ai jamais vu personne porter un pull en laine de moutons mérinos. Et pourtant, je sais que Lavande garde des moutons mérinos, dont la laine est tissée aussi. Comme le pelage des lapins angora ou des hermines qu'elle garde aussi dans des clapiers. Puisque personne n'en porte ici, où est ce que tout ça va ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Tu pourrais même te poser la question de savoir où va toute la soie que les vers à soie de Cho produisent ! », ajouta-t-elle. Elle regarda sa montre : « Bon, je vais y aller avant qu'il fasse nuit, je veux compter les lamas avant qu'on y voie plus rien. On se retrouve à l'enclos principal dans deux heures, Ry. »

Le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner dans la semi obscurité. Avec le départ du soleil, l'atmosphère s'était nettement rafraîchie. Harry jeta une couverture de laine bariolée sur ses épaules. Il s'étendit dans l'herbe fraîche, pensant qu'il compterait les moutons un peu plus tard. Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était contempler les étoiles. Il y en avait toujours une qu'il appréciait le plus. C'était celle qui brillait plus fort, celle qui apparaissait toujours en premier dans le ciel. Un jour, Rogue avait dit en classe que ce n'était pas une étoile, mais une planète, et que c'était pour ça qu'elle se levait en premier. Mais Harry ne l'avait jamais cru. C'était son étoile à lui. Il tendit vaguement la main devant lui dans l'obscurité, comme pour l'attraper, mais comme toujours, son poing se referma sur du vide. ''Un jour, pensa-t-il, je l'attraperai…''

Un aboiement sonore le tira de sa rêverie. Hedwige arrivait en galopant, remuant sa queue et tirant la langue. Ça, c'était le signal qu'il était temps de rentrer au bercail.

« Très bien, très bien, rassemble les moutons, on va rentrer. » Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était huit heures et demie passée. « Merde, chuis à la bourre…Mione va encore me tuer… »

Il soupira, rassembla ses affaires, rajusta sur son épaule sa besace, et se leva. Après s'être assuré que toutes les têtes de bétail étaient là, il envoya Hedwige en tête du cortège, fermant la marche comme toujours, ramenant dans le droit chemin les éventuels déserteurs à laine. Quand enfin il arriva à l'enclos principal où étaient parquées les bêtes pour la nuit, il était plus de neuf heures et demie, et il était le dernier berger à ramener son troupeau. Hermione l'attendait à l'entrée de la barrière, et dire qu'elle avait l'air mécontent aurait été un euphémisme. Une fois qu'il eut enfermé ses moutons, elle lui asséna une violente claque au sommet du crâne.

« Alors ? Quand je dis rendez-vous à neuf heures, il faut toujours que tu te débrouilles pour arriver avec trois quart d'heures de retard ? À croire que tu aimerais passer la nuit dans la plaine ! »

« Excuse, Mione, je me suis endormi quand t'es partie… »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, signe qu'elle n'était pas dupe, mais ne dit rien.

« N'oublie pas que demain c'est notre jour de repos, et que t'es invité chez Ron à midi…Tâche d'arriver pour le déjeuner et pas pour le goûter, ça sera probablement le dernier repas qu'on fera dans son petit appartement. »

Harry acquiesça d'un air penaud. Depuis un peu plus de deux mois, son meilleur ami s'était fiancé à sa meilleure amie, et ils devaient emménager ensemble le mois prochain au treizième étage. Ron avait choisi d'être cuisinier après la fin de l'école. C'était un travail assez bien payé, et Hermione aurait très bien pu choisir de ne pas travailler, mais elle avait décidé de continuer à garder ses lamas. C'était d'ailleurs parce qu'elle était bergère qu'elle avait connu Harry, qui l'avait présentée à celui qui allait devenir son fiancé. La jeune fille répugnait à abandonner ce métier, ainsi que Harry. Elle savait que le jeune homme était d'un naturel solitaire et que si elle cessait son activité, il resterait seul toute la journée. Elle ne cessait d'ailleurs de le harceler à ce sujet, et ce soir-là ne fit pas exception :

« Tu sais, Harry, je m'inquiète pour toi…Ron aussi s'inquiète pour toi. Quand j'aurais emménagé au treizième, ça ne sera plus facile de se voir comme maintenant où j'habite à deux couloirs…Il faudra que tu prennes les ascenseurs…Tout ça…Il faudrait que tu te trouves quelqu'un ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mione, je n'ai pas envie de trouver quelqu'un. Cette histoire tordue avec Parvati Patil du vingt-huitième m'a suffit… »

« Evidemment ! Il fallait que tu choisisses de sortir avec la fille du juge Patil ! Normal qu'il l'ait mal pris que tu sortes avec sa précieuse petite fille adorée, il est juge : ces gens-là ne sont pas de notre monde. Harry, t'as choisi d'être un berger, alors maintenant, il ne faut pas t'étonner qu'un juge ne te veuille pas comme beau-fils… »

« N'empêche que même avec Cho… »

« Cho est une cruche, c'est pas pareil. À part parler de fringues, elle ne sait pas parler de grand-chose. Et ne me ressors pas non plus ton échec total avec Crivey, le photographe du quatorzième. Que ce soit avec des filles ou des garçons, c'est toujours la même chose, Harry. Ils ne sont pas assez biens pour toi. Ou alors, quand tu réussis à lever la fille d'un juge, tu te rends compte qu'elle est trop bien pour toi, et ça te détruit. »

Harry bougonna quelque chose mais ne répondit pas. Au fond de lui-même il savait que la jeune fille brune avait raison.

« Je sais pas à quoi tu rêves, Harry. Mais t'as presque dix-huit ans et t'es toujours seul. Le jour où tes parents ne seront plus là, je me demande bien ce que tu feras. »

En parlant, ils étaient arrivés dans l'ombre d'une gigantesque tour. Comme toujours, Harry leva les yeux pour en apercevoir les étages supérieurs, loin, si loin là haut, se perdre dans une couronne nuages. On ne voyait jamais le sommet de la tour, nul ne savait où et quand elle se terminait. Ils passèrent sous un porche de béton froid, et s'engagèrent dans un hall en plein air totalement désert, où s'alignait une douzaine d'énormes portes gris métallique.

« J'ai besoin de personne. », ronchonna Harry alors que son amie appuyait sur le bouton d'appel ; presque aussitôt une des portes coulissantes s'ouvrit. « Juste un coup de temps en temps pour les hormones, ça me suffit bien. Quand j'ai voulu plus, ça s'est toujours terminé en couille. »

Ils entrèrent dans la vaste cabine. Hermione appuya sur le chiffre 8 et le fusilla du regard :

« Un jour, ça suffira plus ; là ça te va parce que t'es encore jeune. Et Ron et moi, on sera pas toujours là non plus. Trouve-toi quelqu'un. »

Harry fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, et de contempler les innombrables boutons du tableau de commande de l'ascenseur. Trente-six boutons clignotaient doucement ; seul le 8 brillait d'une lueur continue depuis qu'Hermione avait appuyé dessus. Mais comme toujours, le regard du garçon fut attiré par le bouton le plus haut du tableau, mystérieusement éloigné des autres. Celui qui portait le numéro 96. Machinalement, il posa son doigt dessus et l'enfonça. Mais il ne se passa rien, le bouton continua de clignoter doucement. Hermione lui tapa le bras :

« Arrête un peu avec ça, tu vas finir par tout dérégler. Tu sais très bien que ça n'ira jamais jusqu'au quatre-vingt-seizième étage. Quand vas-tu intégrer dans ton crâne qu'il n'y a que trente-quatre étages dans cette tour ? »

Harry eut une moue boudeuse.

« Si y a un 96 sur ce tableau, c'est qu'y a 96 étages. »

« Non, Harry, tu sais très bien que c'est _décoratif_. S'il y avait 96 étages, les ascenseurs iraient jusque-là quand on appuie dessus. Or, ça continue de clignoter comme si de rien n'était. Et les escaliers continueraient de monter, mais non, ils s'arrêtent après le 34. Il n'y a donc pas de quatre-vingt-seizième étage. Et de toutes façons, pourquoi on passerait du 34 au 96 sans transition ? »

« Parce que c'est beaucoup plus haut dans la tour. »

« Ridicule. », trancha Hermione.

Les portes d'acier s'ouvrirent dans un chuintement métallique, sur une vaste esplanade carrée.

oOoOoOo

En rentrant chez lui, Harry se sentit soudainement très vide. Il habitait au huitième étage, aile Gryffondor, appartement 29784. C'était un minuscule appartement, mais en tant que célibataire, il n'avait pas le droit à guère plus ; son statut social aussi ne lui permettait pas d'accéder aux étages supérieurs où il aurait joui d'un appartement mieux équipé. Son studio était composé d'une pièce aux murs jaunis et craquelés, qui lui servait de salon, de cuisine et de chambre, et d'une salle d'eau rudimentaire (douche sommaire et toilettes turques). Il déposa d'un geste las sa capeline de voyage sur son canapé-lit défoncé, et alluma son poste de télé. Comme d'habitude à dix heures du soir, il prit un film en cours, mais Harry s'en fichait ; ça n'était que pour le fond sonore qu'il allumait le poste. Il ouvrit une boîte de conserve qu'il fit réchauffer sur une plaque pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Puis il mangea en écoutant distraitement les péripéties des protagonistes du film qui passait. Un gros black baraqué à lunettes déblatérait à un autre mec brun vêtu d'une longue tunique visiblement taillée dans un sac à patates que ''_la réalité n'est qu'une illusion_''.

En mangeant pensivement ses petits pois carottes, Harry se demanda si ce qu'il vivait était effectivement la réalité. Après tout, son univers se limitait à son aile de la Grande Tour et aux Vallées Jaunes du dehors. Tous les gens qu'ils connaissaient ou presque vivaient à Gryffondor. Il savait pour l'avoir vu en géographie qu'il y avait trois autres ailes dans le gigantesque bâtiment : Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, mais il n'y avait jamais été, et les bergers des autres ailes possédaient leurs propres pâturages, à des kilomètres de ceux de Gryffondor.

D'ailleurs, la seule aile de Gryffondor était immense, et Harry ne pouvait pas se vanter d'en connaître tous les recoins. Il connaissait bien le onzième étage où il avait passé toute son enfance, et commençait assez bien à se repérer dans le huitième. Ce qui était déjà relativement bien, considérant que chaque étage était doté de ses infrastructures propres, comme une microcosme de société. Toutefois Harry aimait plus fréquenter les autres étages. Il allait toujours à la piscine du quatorzième étage (même s'il devait prendre l'ascenseur avec son sac de plage), au cinéma au dix-huitième et faisait ses courses au onzième, à l'épicerie à côté de chez ses parents. Le huitième n'était de toute façons pas très bien desservi. Mais il s'estimait déjà heureux, car les habitants des premiers étages vivaient dans la misère et l'exclusion la plus totale.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur l'immense cour carrée au centre de l'immeuble, une cour qui devait faire dans les trois kilomètres de diamètre, entièrement boisée par simulacre de forêt –cependant en règle générale, les habitants évitaient de s'y rendre. On l'appelait la Forêt Interdite, et seul le Garde chasse, un homme immense du nom de Hagrid, y avait une cabane et osait y pénétrer. Du huitième étage, on pouvait seulement voir les cimes des arbres, et tout en bas les petits ruisseaux qui parcouraient le bois. Et en face, à plusieurs kilomètres, Harry pouvait voir scintiller les lumières de l'aile Serpentard. Sur les côtés, aussi loin, clignotaient celles de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Il songea qu'il y avait peut-être dans ces ailes-là des centaines de petits bergers qui lui ressemblaient…Au-dessus, il ne pouvait pas voir le ciel étoilé, car au niveau du plus haut étage se trouvait une immense voûte de cristal sombre suffisamment opaque pour cacher la vue sur le ciel.

Il soupira. Il aurait bien voulu que son appartement donne sur les plaines extérieures, comme celui d'Hermione ; ainsi, il aurait pu contempler à loisir son étoile bien-aimée et la Lune qui devait être pleine ce jour-là…Malheureusement, ça n'était pas le cas. Et Harry savait que s'il voulait déménager, il lui faudrait trouver un compagnon ou une compagne. S'il persistait à rester célibataire, il ne déménagerait jamais. Ou alors, il lui faudrait changer de métier. Et le jeune homme se voyait mal revenir au chantier paternel pour devenir son apprenti. Il aurait pu, pourtant, et son père l'y aurait même encouragé, mais le grand air lui manquerait trop dans l'atelier sombre de poterie.

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et tordit le cou pour regarder en haut. Certes, le trente-quatrième étage, le dernier avant la coupole de verre, était encore très haut au-dessus de sa tête, mais quand on était à l'extérieur et qu'on voyait tous les jours les sommets de la Tour de Poudlard se perdre dans les nuages, on ne pouvait que constater que celle-ci continuait bel et bien au-delà de 34 étages…

Le vent chaud lui fouetta soudainement le visage et s'engouffra dans la petite pièce exiguë. Comme il n'y avait pas de climatisation et que l'air était toujours chaud, Harry ne prit pas la peine de refermer la fenêtre en allant se coucher, mais tira juste les rideaux pour limiter le jour. Au moins, l'air circulerait pendant son sommeil. Au dessus du canapé-lit, les personnages qui pique-niquaient dans l'herbe grasse souriaient toujours, insouciants.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, il se réveilla tard. C'était toujours comme ça le dimanche matin, le jour de repos. Ce jour-là, il se réveillait toujours après dix heures du matin, épuisé de s'être levé tous les jours de la semaine à quatre heures. Le dimanche était pour toute la Tour –ou tout au moins pour l'aile Gryffondor– un jour de repos sacré. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de grillade dès l'aube. Les plus chanceux, ceux qui possédaient des appartements avec terrasses ou même avec jardins faisaient des barbecues et invitaient les amis. Harry n'avait ni jardin, ni barbecue, ni ami. La plupart du temps, il allait à la piscine ou au cinéma, quelquefois il allait manger un morceau dans une gargote avec son voisin Neville ou avec Hermione, ou plus récemment, il lui arrivait de monter au quatorzième étage, chez son dernier amant en date, le photographe. Le jeune homme savait bien que Colin Crivey ne voyait en lui qu'un modèle et peut-être un bon coup d'un soir de temps à autre, qu'il appelait quand ça l'arrangeait et refusait d'entendre parler de lui les autres fois ; mais comme le berger ne voulait pas non plus spécialement s'engager, ça tombait plutôt bien. Il n'avait pas dit à Hermione ni à Ron qu'il continuait de se rendre dans l'atelier du photographe. Elle l'aurait poussé à officialiser une relation qui de toutes façons n'existait pas, et Ron l'aurait approuvée.

''De toutes façons, songea Harry en trempant une biscotte dans un bol de café clair, maintenant, tout ce que Colin fait de plus érotique avec moi ces derniers temps, c'est me prendre en photo nu pour ses expositions à la noix. Pas de quoi pavoiser, mais ça m'arrondit bien les fins de mois.'' Mais ça, Harry ne l'avait pas dit à Hermione. Il entendait déjà sa petite voix perçante :

« Te faire prendre en photo nu pour mettre du beurre dans tes épinards en boîte ? Mais Harry, tu es fou ! Bientôt, tu finiras prostitué au premier étage, voire au deuxième s'ils estiment que t'as un assez joli cul pour ça ! »

Harry, lui, ne voyait pas quel mal il pouvait bien y avoir là-dedans. Colin lui avait dit qu'il avait un corps merveilleux et très photogénique, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la Grande Tour était bien trop vaste, personne ne le reconnaîtrait, et de toutes façons, il ne connaissait personne qui ait déjà été à un vernissage des expo de Colin. Il resta un instant le couteau à beurre en l'air : ''À propos, il faudrait peut-être que je lui demande où est ce qu'il les expose, ses photos…J'ai jamais entendu parler d'une expo dans cette aile, peut-être que c'est dans une autre ?'' Il songea un instant à y aller sur-le-champ, mais se rappela du repas chez Ron. Bien sûr, Harry avait un poste téléphonique, mais il ne voulait pas l'utiliser. Il préférait voir lui-même les gens. ''Non, j'irai chez lui ce soir. Si on finit suffisamment tôt et que Ron n'insiste pas pour que je reste pour la soirée…''

Après s'être à nouveau douché (la chaleur montait vite dans les étages durant la journée), Harry revêtit un t-shirt rouge foncé et un jean large coupé un peu au-dessous du genoux. Il chaussa ses chaussures habituelles, essaya de discipliner en vain ses cheveux noirs, puis abandonna finalement au bout d'un quart d'heure d'efforts infructueux. En fermant la porte de son appartement, il croisa Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron, qui vivait toujours chez leurs parents (elle avait quinze ans) ; elle se rendait chez Neville. Apparemment, ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines. Harry la salua et se rendit aux ascenseurs. Il réussit à se faufiler dans la cabine bondée avec difficulté, et appuya sur le chiffre 11, décidé à passer chez ses parents avant.

Sa mère l'accueillit à bras ouverts comme à son habitude, le bourra de crackers, et lui fourra d'autorité un billet de cinq Gallions dans la poche de son short. Son père ne dit rien. Depuis que son fils avait choisi de _descendre_ il semblerait que l'estime de James Potter pour son fils en avait fait de même. Il parlait toujours très peu en sa présence. Et le fait que son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, le plus grand ébéniste de Gryffondor, et accessoirement parrain d'Harry, soit là ce jour-là n'y changea rien.

Il repartit un quart d'heure après sous les recommandations diverses de Lily qui lui préconisait de bien se nourrir, de revenir aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait, et sous les conseils grivois de son parrain sur comment choper une greluche du vingtième étage en boîte de nuit le samedi soir (lui-même avait réussi à s'unir avec un garçon, Remus, originaire du vingt-cinquième étage, et dont le père était comptable en chef). James quant à lui n'avait émis aucun son intelligible ce jour-là. Malgré lui, Harry se sentait un peu déprimé. Il aurait bien voulu que son père l'accepte tel qu'il était, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Lily avait dit un jour qu'on rêvait toujours les enfants à son image, et que les voir prendre un autre chemin que celui qu'on leur avait tracé était toujours quelque chose de très douloureux pour les parents.

« Un jour, Harry, ton père t'acceptera. Laisse-lui le temps de s'y faire. Tu es son fils unique, et il t'aime quoi que tu fasses. Moi je le sais, même s'il ne le montre pas. »

Le petit berger arriva enfin au treizième étage, et se faufila un passage parmi la foule compressée dans la cabine. Il essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux, mais rien n'y fit. Il sonna chez Ron, et ce fut Hermione qui ouvrit. L'appartement du garçon rouquin était déjà sens dessus dessous. Des cartons d'affaires à moitié rangées s'entassaient déjà un peu partout.

« Wow, dire que vous déménagez que dans un mois, c'est impressionnant…Tu vas arriver à survivre d'ici là dans ces cartons ? »

Ron allait répondre quelque chose, quand un grand bruit au-dehors le fit taire. On entendait distinctement des hurlements de terreur. Harry se tassa instinctivement sur lui-même. Hermione gémit :

« Encore une descente des Mangemorts ? C'est la troisième cette semaine ! »

Ron n'avait pas l'air tranquille, mais ne dit rien. De toutes façons, personne dans cette pièce n'avait quelque chose à se reprocher…non ? Comme des pas lourds se rapprochaient ostensiblement de la porte de l'appartement du cuisinier rouquin, il se pencha vers Harry :

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait de conneries récemment, Harry, s'il te plaît ? »

Le berger pâlit :

« Mais non, je t'assure, Ron, je n'ai strictement rien fait ! »

Et de fait, la suite des événements lui donna raison. Le bruit des bottes s'éloigna légèrement, et on entendit un martèlement contre une porte plus loin dans la contre-allée. Puis une voix grave aboya :

« Ouvre, Lockhart, petite crevure ! »

Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Ouf, enfin ils viennent arrêter cette ordure de Lockhart…Il revendait de la bouffe au black à ceux des étages inférieurs, alors que c'était destiné à des œuvres de charité et que ça aurait dû être gratuit… »

Il y eut un craquement sonore, puis un hurlement, puis à nouveau les pas s'éloignèrent. Hermione entrouvrit la porte, curieuse, et Harry suivit le mouvement. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir une troupe d'hommes tourner au coin du pâté d'appartements ; tous étaient vêtus d'une vaste cape sombre comme l'encre de Chine, recouvrant leur visage, et qui descendaient si bas sur leurs chevilles qu'on ne voyait dépasser que leurs bottes noires et luisantes. La jeune fille poussa un soupir.

« Ces Mangemorts sont vraiment effrayants…Pour rien au monde je n'irais traîner du côté du trente-quatrième étage… »

Il était de notoriété publique que cette terrifiante brigade qui arrêtait les gens presque arbitrairement résidait au dernier étage de la Tour de Poudlard. Et personne, même les juges pourtant homologués, n'avaient le pouvoir de contrevenir à leurs actes. Le rôle des juges consistait bien souvent à des affaires purement civiles, et quelques babioles pénales. Les affaires les plus graves, comme les crimes, étaient du ressort exclusif des Mangemorts. Ils avaient le droit d'arrêter, de condamner et d'exécuter les peines sans qu'aucun avocat de la défense ne soit jamais intervenu. Aussi, sachant cela, la criminalité à Poudlard était quasiment absente.

La terreur qu'inspirait l'étage 34 dissuadait quiconque d'appuyer jamais sur le bouton. Harry, naturellement, avait appuyé dessus un jour, quand il avait treize ans. Mais les vastes couloirs d'acier froid qui l'avaient accueilli à destination l'avaient dissuadé de sortir pour s'aventurer au-dehors de la cage d'ascenseur.

Ils reprirent leur conversation comme si rien de spécial ne s'était passé. Ron avait réussi à ramener de la cuisine quelques bons petits plats : de la viande d'agneau et des légumes frais, du fromage, et même un peu de tarte tatin. Harry mangea comme il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps. Seule Hermione trouva quelque chose à redire :

« T'es vraiment sûr que c'est pas _illégal_ de ramener tout ça à la maison ? Je veux dire, ça n'est pas destiné aux étages supérieurs ? »

Ron nia de la tête, mastiqua consciencieusement la part de tarte qu'il avait dans la bouche, avala et répondit :

« Non, Mione, le chef m'a dit que c'était OK pour l'emporter…Sinon, tu penses, les Mangemorts m'auraient embarqué avec Lockhart… »

Harry planta sa fourchette dans la tarte devant lui :

« N'empêche, je me demande bien où toute cette bouffe va… »

« Bin, dans les étages au-dessus. », fit juste Ron. « Pour nos chers magistrats, comptables, chef d'entreprises, et tout ça enfin… »

Harry fronça un sourcil.

« Pas tout. Quand j'étais avec Parvati, je voyais arriver la bouffe par le monte-charge. Bon, évidemment, y avait des bons trucs. Comme les œufs pochés, les salades César, les quiches lorraine, tout ça…Mais j'ai jamais vu de bouffe trop élaborée chez eux, et pourtant tu cuisines des fois de ces trucs…Comme ces petits œufs noirs, ou ce pâté ultra cher que tu étales sur des toasts…Jamais vu ça chez le juge Patil. Et pourtant, l'est haut placé, le pépère… »

« Y a encore quelques étages au-dessus de lui. », répondit Ron d'un ton égal en se resservant une part de tarte. « Je sais qu'on en envoie pas mal à l'étage des Mangemorts… »

La mine d'Harry se renfrogna imperceptiblement, mais il ne dit rien. Il quitta le futur ex-appartement de son meilleur ami sur le coup de huit heures et demie, après avoir accepté un petit verre de liqueur d'anis en guise d'au revoir.

« Faut vraiment que j'y aille, j'ai encore quelque chose à terminer avant d'aller me coucher… », expliqua-t-il quand Hermione lui proposa de rester partager un plateau-repas devant un DVD.

oOoOoOo

Quand il sortit, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis belle lurette. Les lumières du couloir étaient toutes allumées, et les gens allaient et venaient. Cependant Harry ne connaissait personne. Comme il y avait une trotte jusqu'aux ascenseurs, le berger décida de passer par la galerie extérieure. Au moins, l'air relativement frais le réveillerait un peu. Il en avait presque oublié pourquoi il devait passer chez Colin, et maintenant qu'il était au pied du mur, il n'avait plus trop envie d'aller chez lui. Mais après tout, s'il n'y allait pas aujourd'hui, il n'irait probablement pas de toute la semaine. Il longea la galerie ouverte sur la cour intérieure de la Grande Tour, laissant ses yeux verts dériver rêveusement sur les arbres en bas, qui semblaient encore plus petits, puis atteignit enfin le couloir menant aux ascenseurs. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Lorsqu'il arriva, il y avait déjà trois personnes dedans. Sans mot dire, il pressa le 14. Autour de lui, les autres le regardèrent suspicieusement, comme s'ils savaient qu'Harry n'habitait pas au quatorzième étage (ce qui était vrai). Monté en dernier, Harry descendit aussi en premier. Il sortit de la cabine, et s'éloigna en marmonnant :

« Connards d'aristos du vingtième…Si vous bouffez de l'agneau petite marquise à midi c'est bien grâce à moi… »

Enfin, il atteignit l'appartement de Colin. Qui s'apparentait plus à un loft qu'à un appartement d'ailleurs, avec de larges baies vitrées, et une pièce entièrement aveugle pour développer ses clichés en toute tranquillité. En tant qu'artiste photographe, il avait droit à un grand logement pour pouvoir travailler à l'aise, aussi bizarre que cela puisse être. Harry songea que le vieux Dumbledore, qui après tout était aussi un artiste, n'avait eu droit qu'à un studio miteux au dixième étage…

Le brun sonna néanmoins. Au bout de longues minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Colin ébouriffé. Cela ne surprit pas outre mesure Harry. Colin était toujours décoiffé. Ou tout au moins il s'en donnait l'air. Il avait les cheveux bouclés et très blonds, mais pas d'une jolie nuance de blond. C'était quelque chose qui avait l'air d'un jaune sale plutôt que d'une nuance dorée. Il portait comme d'habitude ses lunettes carrées et noires, et ses vêtements étaient toujours soigneusement choisis pour avoir l'air totalement déstructurés. Ce soir-là, t-shirt moulant noir à tête de mort blanche peinte dessus, et petit jean serré et lacéré au niveau des genoux. Et aux pieds, des espadrilles. Il détailla Harry des pieds à la tête avec une moue méprisante qui n'avait rien d'engageant.

« Oh. C'est toi. Salut. », dit-il juste. « Chuis total défracté. Qu'est ce que tu m'veux ? Je t'ai dit l'autre fois que j'avais terminé le shoot pour cette série de portraits. Je t'appellerai quand j'en voudrai d'autres. »

Harry rougit. Quand il n'avait pas besoin de lui, Colin le traitait toujours comme s'il avait été un chewing-gum collé à son espadrille.

« Je…Je passais dans le coin, et je me disais que j'allais venir te dire bonsoir…euh, pour savoir comment se passe l'exposition, tout ça… »

Colin eut l'air de quelqu'un qui découvrait qu'il avait effectivement un bout de chewing-gum particulièrement répugnant collé à sa semelle.

« Elle se passe pas, je la prépare pour le moment. T'es bouché ou quoi ? J'te l'ai dit la dernière fois. »

Harry s'empourpra encore davantage.

« Et euh…Je me demandais aussi…depuis le temps que tu fais des photos de moi, si…je pourrais venir…euh, au vernissage ? »

Les traits du visage poupin de Colin se durcirent imperceptiblement.

« Pourquoi faire ? », cracha-t-il d'un air menaçant. « J'te file pas assez de fric pour les photos c'est ça ? »

« Non ! C'est pas ça…C'est juste que…c'est quand même moi sur les photos…Je voudrais savoir ce que…les gens en pensent, tout ça… »

Colin eut un rictus méprisant :

« L'artiste, c'est moi. Toi, tu te contentes de poser pour moi et de mettre tes jolies petites fesses où je te dis de les mettre. Y a aucun mérite là-dedans. Je pourrais bien shooter un portemanteau ou un balai à chiottes que ça serait quand même de l'art. Pas besoin de toi. Et de toutes façons, un _berger_ n'a rien à faire dans un vernissage. Tu nous couvrirais de honte, c'est tout ce que tu ferais. Maintenant, dégage, tu vois bien que je suis occupé. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, Harry vit une jeune femme décoiffée et vêtue d'un drap passer dans son champ de vision.

« Je vois. », murmura-t-il juste. Il redressa la tête. Ses larmes menaçaient dangereusement de couler, mais il les contint : « Ne compte plus sur moi pour jouer tes modèles. Pour ta prochaine expo, tu n'auras qu'à la faire sur des _portemanteaux_. »

Colin eut un sourire sardonique.

« Très bien. Considère ça comme une rupture définitive du contrat de travail et aussi tant qu'à y être du plan cul. Mais chuis pas totalement dégueulasse. Attends quelques minutes. »

Il referma la porte et la rouvrit quelques instants plus tard, et fourra dans les bras du brun un paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft.

« Cadeau. », dit-il juste avant de refermer la porte au nez d'Harry.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, le garçon s'autorisa à s'effondrer en larmes contre un mur. Deux personnes passèrent, lui jetant des regards dégoûtés, comme s'il était une chose dégoûtante et honteuse. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, il déchira le papier kraft de ses mains tremblantes, pour découvrir un cadre de bois rectangulaire. À l'intérieur se trouvait une photo en noir et blanc ; il s'agissait de lui-même. Il souriait, assis sur un sofa, l'air décontracté, vêtu d'un simple caleçon blanc ; c'était l'une des premières que Colin avait prises, au début de leur relation. Quand Harry pensait qu'il comptait vraiment pour l'artiste. Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur les joues du brun. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur, remit le portrait dans son emballage de papier kraft, le rangea dans son sac en bandoulière de toile marron, et se releva péniblement.

oOoOoOo

Il rejoignit les ascenseurs sans croiser personne, ce qui était globalement normal car les vingt-et-une heures étaient passées depuis longtemps, et il n'y avait plus d'animation dans les quartiers résidentiels après dix-huit heures. Il appuya machinalement sur le bouton d'appel. La porte la plus à gauche s'ouvrit dans un glissement silencieux. Harry se glissa dans la cabine déserte. Il appuya automatiquement sur le chiffre 8. Les portes d'acier se refermèrent en silence, et la cabine commença à descendre sans bruit. Mais soudain, entre le douzième et le onzième étage, elle s'immobilisa. Harry leva les yeux au ciel : ''Oh non, pas une panne ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?''. Il appuya sur le bouton jaune décoré d'une cloche, mais aucune sonnerie ne se déclencha. Il l'enfonça à nouveau, mais rien n'y fit.

Alors qu'il commençait à se résigner à l'idée qu'il allait devoir passer la nuit là, à attendre que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de sa présence, la cabine se remit brusquement en marche. Mais au lieu de descendre, elle montait.

« Eeeeeeh ! Non ! », cria Harry en pressant comme un fou sur le bouton 8. « Descends, saloperie ! Mais descends, merde, j'habite au huitième, moi ! »

Mais la machine n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le moins du monde lui obéir. Harry regarda au-dessus de la porte, là où étaient indiqués les étages qui défilaient. Il vit avec stupeur qu'il avait dépassé le quinzième étage.

« Mais où tu vas espèce de cochonnerie électronique ? », gémit-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'ascenseur qui de toutes façons ne pouvait lui répondre.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. La machine n'avait pas l'air de s'arrêter. Quand il rouvrit les yeux…

« C'est pas vrai ! », hurla-t-il en voyant le chiffre 28 affiché au-dessus de la porte.

Il allait se retourner encore vers le tableau de commande pour essayer d'appuyer contre la cloche jaune ou sur le 8, quand son cœur fit un salto arrière contre ses côtes. En haut du cadran, le chiffre 96 avait cessé de clignoter, mais brillait d'une lueur jaune et blafarde, presque malveillante.

« C'est pas possible ! », couina le brun.

Instinctivement, il se tourna vers l'affichage des étages au-dessus de la porte. Il était sur 33 et la cabine n'avait toujours pas l'air de ralentir. Le chiffre 34 clignota soudainement, et le garçon sentit son estomac se retourner quand l'ascenseur stoppa brutalement dans un crissement sonore. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement : ''Ça ira, je sors de cet ascenseur, j'en appelle un autre, et je redescends…C'est tout…'' Le problème, et ça Harry s'en rendit vite compte, c'était que les portes ne s'ouvraient pas au 34.

Une voix métallique prit soudain la parole, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de tambouriner contre les panneaux d'acier :

« Bienvenue. Veuillez vous tenir à la rambarde de sécurité. Le départ pour le niveau 96 est prévu dans 5 secondes…5…4…3… »

Apeuré, Harry agrippa néanmoins dans ses mains moites la rambarde de sûreté.

« 2…1…Attention au départ ! », fit la voix.

L'ascenseur émit un bruit assourdissant, et commença à s'élever, au départ lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, comme s'il filait à grande vitesse à l'intérieur d'un toboggan particulièrement glissant. Harry se cramponnait et garda ses yeux hermétiquement clos, comme si sa vie entière en dépendait. Il sentit qu'il n'allait pas supporter cette vitesse encore bien longtemps, car la tarte tatin semblait insister fortement pour ressortir de son estomac. Heureusement, au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité (mais qui ne dura en fait qu'une minute douze), la cabine décéléra progressivement pour finalement s'immobiliser totalement. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement quand il vit au-dessus de lui le chiffre 96 clignoter. Les portes coulissèrent lentement sur elles-mêmes, et la voix métallique reprit la parole :

« Bienvenue au quatre-vingt-seizième étage… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

Selon vous, qu'y a-t-il au 96ème étage ?

A/ L'expo photo de Colin !

B/ Drago bien sûr !

C/ Voldemort…

D/ Le cabaret du Moulin Rose !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Blabla bête de l'auteur **: Huhu, il semblerait bien que je sois très très très en retard…Je m'excuse platement, deux mois d'attente, je crois que c'est le record ! Mais avec les cours qui ont repris et tout le reste, c'est un peu dur de tout concilier, eh oui…Surtout que j'ai des co-écritures en route avec mes coupines de **Lukomax **! Allez, un petit coup de pub au passage, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à notre profil, pour voir nos fics, connaître nos auteurs et nos histoires préférées… : D

Sinon, un grand merci à ceux qui ont reviewé : **Noeru**, **drakichou**, **mifibou** et **linasan**. J'espère que l'attente ne vous aura pas tué, si vous êtes encore là, voilà la suite ! Pour info, je prévois encore un chapitre et un épilogue si j'suis de bonne humeur !

**Genre :** euh…biscornu ? Non, c'est pas possible comme réponse ? Bon alors **univers alternatif massif** Donc pas de magie et autres machins du genre, ni même de Poudlard sous sa forme 'conventionnelle'. Toutefois, j'aurais tendance à dire que c'est un joyeux mélange entre Matrix, la tour de Babel, Le Cinquième Elément, L'étrange Noël de Mr Jack, voire aussi du Seigneur des Anneaux (le côté champêtre probablement)…

**Disclaimer :** Non, Harry et ses copains ne sont ni à moi, ni à Ritsu ni à Maxoune. Tout ce que j'ai à moi, c'est le rêve bizarre et l'univers que j'ai pu en tirer…Donc interdit de me copier ! Et le sondage appartient à Ritsuko bien sûr !

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOo Ninety Six oOoOo**

**Chapitre 2**

**Ce pays glacial dissimulé loin des regards**

Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement sur un vaste hall totalement désertique. Avec hésitation, le jeune homme sortit de la cabine, dont les panneaux coulissants se refermèrent instantanément derrière lui avec un grincement sinistre. Son premier réflexe fut de rappuyer sur le bouton d'appel, mais visiblement, l'ascenseur ne voulait plus redescendre. De plus, la voix métallique ne cessait de répéter :

« Veuillez insérer votre clé dans le tableau de bord afin de permettre la descente… »

Comme Harry n'avait aucune clé sur lui hormis celle de son appartement (bizarrement, il doutait que ce fut celle-là dont parlait la voix), il ressortit de la cabine un peu effaré, après avoir essayé quand même de glisser sa clé dans la petite serrure en bas du tableau de commande, en vain. Maintenant qu'il y était, le brun décida qu'il fallait autant aller jeter un œil autour de lui. Rien de ce qu'il vit ne lui était familier en aucune façon. Ni le sol, taillé dans une pierre rose pâle veinée de blanc, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le béton grisâtre de ses étages à lui ou avec l'acier poli de celui des Mangemorts. Ni les larges baies vitrées qui donnaient sur une nuit calme. Ni les énormes lustres dont les breloques, faites d'un verre particulièrement étincelant, lui faisaient cligner les yeux quand il les regardait trop longtemps. Ni les plantes aux larges feuilles vertes et brillantes et aux immenses corolles multicolores, qui croissaient exagérément dans des pots de terre finement décorés. Ici, le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ces pots…C'étaient ceux que son père passait son temps à façonner dans son atelier, avec un soin tout particulier ! Mis à part cela, le brun admit vite qu'il ne reconnaissait rien, et que ce monde lui était totalement étranger.

Après s'être pincé pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, il se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être la sortie. Ses sandales de cuir semblaient résonner étrangement sur le sol carrelé, et il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise. ''Je ne devrais pas être ici…Et si je me fais prendre ?'' Cependant, comme il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive, il décida de poursuivre son périple, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant d'elle-même à son passage sans qu'il n'ait à la pousser. Aussitôt, le vent lui fouetta cruellement le visage. Mais contrairement à ce dont il avait toujours eu connaissance, il s'agissait d'un blizzard glacial et mordant. D'ailleurs, ses pieds, juste chaussés de chaussures ouvertes, sentirent bientôt le contact d'une substance si froide que ses ongles d'orteils bleuirent instantanément. Harry se pencha, et ramassa une poignée d'une poudre blanche et scintillante, gelée au toucher. Bien sûr, il avait déjà mangé des crèmes glacées lors des fréquentes chaleurs intenses, mais il n'avait jamais vu de neige à l'état naturel. Personne n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais vu.

Il fit quelques pas qui crissèrent doucement sous lui, et avisa une grosse horloge rectangulaire accolée à un réverbère : il était un peu plus de dix heures, et comme dans les étages il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Car il ne s'agissait pas de couloirs ou de simulacres de rues comme il en connaissait en bas, mais bel et bien de rues à ciel ouvert, avec des trottoirs, une chaussée goudronnée, et des vitrines. De petits véhicules passaient de temps en temps sur la route, silencieux et rapides, la plupart ornés de petits drapeaux rouges frappés d'un sceau que le garçon ne put discerner. Cependant, aucune ne sembla s'intéresser ni même apercevoir le petit bonhomme perdu sur le trottoir enneigé en short et t-shirt. Craintif au début, son apparente transparence finit par le décontracter, et il s'intéressa de plus près aux échoppes et à leur contenu. Contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait connu, alors même qu'ils étaient fermés, les magasins étaient tous illuminés, et leurs devantures regorgeaient de denrées diverses et variées, et Harry devinait sans peine que tout ce qui y était exposé était d'un grand luxe. Les magasins de son huitième étage étaient bien miteux en comparaison. Des mouches volaient fréquemment au-dessus des étals de viande, aucun soin particulier n'était accordé à la présentation de la marchandise. Ici, tout semblait pensé et étudié dans les moindres détails, de l'éclairage clignotant mettant en valeur une robe d'un tissu particulièrement délicat et coupé à la perfection, jusqu'à la plaque tournante qui permettait d'admirer toute la finesse d'une bottine de cuir blanc ouvragé.

Harry resta un long moment à contempler chaque vitrine de la grande rue, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts commencent réellement à s'engourdir. Il comprit alors qu'il était grand temps d'entrer quelque part au chaud, mais il n'osait pas retourner dans le hall d'arrivée, de peur de se faire prendre, et il se sentait totalement perdu dans cet univers hostile, avec seulement sept Mornilles et quatre Noises en poche…Ça ne suffisait pas au onzième pour payer une chambre d'hôtel, alors ici, il ne préférait même pas y penser…

Il poursuivit toutefois son chemin, soufflant dans ses mains transies de froid et tapant des pieds pour tenter de les réchauffer. Il arriva enfin devant une entrée éclairée au néon bleu électrique, qui clignotait dans la nuit polaire. Il leva les yeux et vit six énormes affiches. Il s'agissait d'un cinéma ! Mais les films qui étaient à l'affiche ne devaient l'être dans son cinéma habituel que dans plusieurs mois…Intrigué, il se rapprocha de la caisse, et lut rapidement les tarifs : trois Mornilles la place. Il ne releva même pas qu'il payait trente Noises en bas (soit près de dix fois moins cher), et se décida à entrer voir un film, n'importe lequel, pourvu d'être au chaud pour les prochaines deux heures.

Il s'approcha du guichet, et bredouilla, la voix enrouée par le froid :

« Une place pour _Pirates des Antilles 2_ s'il vous plaît… »

La caissière, une jeune femme blonde au brushing impeccable, vêtue d'un élégant tailleur bleu marine et blanc, le dévisagea d'un air suspicieux, mais lorsqu'il tendit les trois pièces d'argent, elle eut un sourire éclatant et lui tendit un ticket du bout de ses doigts à la french manucure impeccable :

« Voilà monsieur. Le film commence dans douze minutes et se termine à minuit et demi. Bonne séance. »

Harry bredouilla un remerciement maladroit et s'engouffra dans la chaleur rassurante du hall de cinéma. Tout était encore une fois mille fois plus élégant que tout ce qu'il avait connu. Là où son hall d'attente de cinéma était constitué de trois chaises et d'un canapé défoncé, celui-ci était pourvu de gros fauteuils moelleux et de confortables banquettes, de tables basses en cristal, et même d'un élégant comptoir en ébène qui faisait office de buvette. Harry crut d'ailleurs reconnaître là la marque de son parrain.

Malheureusement, son entrée dans ce hall marquait aussi la fin de sa solitude. Un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de jeunes était avachi sur des sofas, et discutait avec animation. Harry écarquilla les yeux. S'il avait dû employer un mot pour les définir au mieux, il aurait sans nul doute choisi ''oisif''. Aucun des gens qu'il côtoyait n'avait ce genre-là. Mis à part peut-être Colin Crivey et ses insupportables clichés. Même Parvati, qui était pourtant issue de la bourgeoisie, n'était pas à proprement parler désœuvrée, car comme tout le monde à Poudlard, elle avait un travail : greffière. Mais ces jeunes gens-là n'avaient pas l'air de personnes qui travaillaient toute la journée.

Quand Harry rentra dans le hall, ils se tournèrent brièvement vers lui, lui jetèrent un bref regard interrogateur, puis continuèrent à parler entre eux sans plus lui prêter attention. Ils arboraient tous des vêtements comme ceux que le brun avait aperçu dans les vitrines des belles boutiques : les quatre garçons portaient des pantalons sombres à la coupe irréprochable ou des jeans savamment déchirés et customisés, des vestes de velours au-dessus de leurs pulls aux couleurs pastel, d'où dépassait le col d'une chemise bien repassée. Leur coupe de cheveux était également très étudiée, soit un peu dans le genre de Colin (un savant coiffé décoiffé) ou au contraire, une petite raie sur le côté et plaqués sur le crâne. Les deux filles qui les accompagnaient n'étaient pas en reste non plus. L'une avait de longs cheveux blonds cendrés, merveilleusement lisses, une raie sur le côté, et elle portait une jupe évasées et bleu marine sur des bas noirs quadrillés de blanc, avec aux pieds les même bottines de cuir blanc qu'Harry avait précédemment vues en vitrine. Un haut décolleté de dentelle blanche complétait l'ensemble. Elle portait sous son bras un lourd manteau de fourrure immaculée. L'autre avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts et les mêmes petites lunettes carrées que Colin ; un serre-tête plaquait les premières mèches alors que celles de derrière étaient soigneusement ébouriffées par du gel. Elle portait un jeans large, comme celui de Harry, à la différence que le sien était ostensiblement chargé de toutes sortes de motifs représentant le plus souvent une sorte de planète autour de laquelle était passée un anneau, et surmonté d'une croix, comme une couronne. Elle avait aux pieds des chaussures énormes d'une couleur rouge vif criard, et sous un sweat jaune canari à zip ouvert, on voyait un haut vert pomme avec des dessins argentés. Une écharpe de laine multicolore ornait son cou. C'était elle qui parlait :

« Non, quand je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure, il a dit qu'il irait juste boire un coup au _Nine-Six_ ce soir. Il dit qu'il a déjà vu le film la semaine dernière avec cette truie de Parkinson…Une avant-première, son père avait pu leur avoir des places apparemment. »

Un des garçons haussa les épaules :

« Franchement, j'vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve, à Parkinson…Cette fille est stupide, c'est à peine si elle sait aligner deux mots sans faire une faute de grammaire… »

Un autre garçon suggéra d'un ton grivois qu'elle était peut-être chaude au lit. La blonde rejeta une mèche de cheveux d'or qui lui tombait dans l'œil et sourit d'un air dédaigneux.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour elle. Elle a de la chance d'être née parmi nous, sinon, en bas ils l'auraient envoyée chez les putes et les camés ! », cracha-t-elle.

Le groupe s'esclaffa bruyamment, surtout les garçons. Apparemment, la jolie blonde était très convoitée. Aux yeux de Harry cependant, elle paraissait aussi laide que si elle avait été une harpie. Il avait toujours détesté les gens qui salissaient les gens dans leur dos. Vaguement écœuré, il s'éloigna légèrement, et s'assit par terre devant la salle.

Il entendit vaguement que la conversation s'orientait vers quelque chose dont il n'avait aucune idée. Les jeunes gens (qui devaient avoir à peu près l'âge d'Harry) parlèrent de choses mystérieuses comme 'chargés de TD', 'putain de partiels', 'matière d'oral', et autres 'coefficients d'UV'. Il finit par en déduire qu'ils étaient en quelques sortes des écoliers, mais à leur âge avancé, cela parut vraiment étrange au garçon.

Enfin, au bout d'un moment interminable, les portes de la salle de cinéma s'ouvrirent, et Harry y entra, s'installa tranquillement dans un des fauteuils douillets, alors que les autres adolescents allaient se poser non loin de lui. Ils continuèrent de parler de leur école (qu'ils appelaient visiblement 'fac') ; apparemment, tous n'étaient pas dans la même, ce qui fournissait un débat très fourni sur les différents systèmes. Harry pour sa part les trouvait très ennuyeux ; il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée farfelue de parler boulot quand il était avec Ron et Hermione. Soudainement, une voix lui fit redresser la tête :

« Hé, toi, là, devant ! Le petit brun à lunettes ! »

Il se retourna. C'était un des garçons, un grand métis aux yeux verts, dont les cheveux crépus étaient savamment coiffés en tresses collées sur son crâne. Ayant capté l'attention de son interlocuteur, il poursuivit :

« D'où tu viens, toi ? Pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ? »

Harry sentit une rougeur lui envahir les joues, alors que la blonde poursuivait :

« Il est habillé comme un de ces…_gens_ qui vivent dans les étages inférieurs. »

Son ton lui rappela vaguement celui qu'avait employé Colin il y a quelques heures pour le mettre dehors. Le grand métis rigola :

« Arrête ça, Fleur, tu sais bien que les _gens d'en bas_ ne peuvent en aucune façon monter jusqu'ici, ça leur est strictement interdit ! Il faut une clé pour accéder jusqu'au 96ème, que nous seuls on a ! »

Un petit brun mince, aux yeux d'un bleu délavé, approuva :

« Oui, Blaise a raison. Après tout, il y a toujours des tas de gens qu'on ne connaît pas… »

La grande blonde, qui répondait visiblement au nom de Fleur, eut un reniflement dédaigneux mais ne répondit pas. Le métis eut un sourire goguenard :

« Faut l'excuser, vieux, elle vient de la fac d'économie, et en troisième année, ils ont définitivement perdu tout sens de l'humour. Moi chuis en quatrième année d'ethnologie, et dans un mois je dois rendre un mémoire de recherche sur le mode de vie des habitants du septième étage, tu te rends compte ? »

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un 'mémoire de recherche', mais il savait que le septième étage était celui où logeaient les agriculteurs.

« Oh, euh…oui, c'est passionnant, l'agriculture ! », se força-t-il à articuler avec un sourire contraint.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était ce qu'il fallait dire, mais en tous cas, le garçon eut l'air satisfait. Avant que le film n'ait commencé, il apprit encore que la petite brune faisait des études de journalisme, et que deux des autres garçons étaient en droit ; fort heureusement pour lui, la séance commença au moment où le petit brun aux yeux bleus lui demandait quelles études il faisait.

oOoOoOo

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, les lumières se rallumèrent, et Harry se faufila prestement à l'extérieur sans demander son reste. Le froid mordant l'assaillit dès qu'il fut sur le trottoir, contrastant singulièrement avec la chaleur ouatée de la salle de cinéma. Il frissonna, et continua d'avancer, inquiet à l'idée que les écoliers ne le rattrapent pour lui poser d'autres questions auxquelles il n'aurait aucune réponse à donner. Il arpenta un moment les trottoirs, de plus en plus glacé. Les rues étaient à présent mortellement vides. Il n'y avait quasiment plus de voitures qui passaient. Il passa bien sûr devant un hôtel qui paraissait incroyablement luxueux même de l'extérieur, et il eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant les tarifs de cinquante Gallions pour la plus petite chambre. Il serra instinctivement son porte-monnaie qui contenait quatre Mornilles et trois Noises, et poursuivit son chemin, de plus en plus lentement. Il ne sentait déjà plus ses pieds givrés, et ses jambes lui semblaient lourdes comme deux poteaux de fonte. ''Si je ne trouve pas rapidement un endroit où entrer me réchauffer, je crois que je vais mourir d'hypothermie'', songea-t-il avec désespoir. D'ailleurs, vu le climat qu'il avait toujours connu, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à se servir un jour du mot 'hypothermie', que Rogue les avait obligés à apprendre avec tout un tas d'autres mots inutiles comme palimpseste ou quote-part indivise.

Ayant de plus en plus de mal à avancer, Harry s'accorda une pause. Il était arrivé au niveau d'une enseigne lumineuse particulièrement éblouissante, et il décida de s'asseoir à l'entrée d'une petite rue non loin de là. N'ayant aucune expérience en matière de grand froid, il ne comprit pas qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'asseoir, surtout dans l'espoir illusoire de se réchauffer. Il croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, et remonta ses genoux contre lui, tentant de rassembler le peu de chaleur corporelle qui lui restait. Bientôt, une sorte de somnolence glaciale s'empara de lui, et il ferma les paupières, en essayant de ne pas claquer des dents.

oOoOoOo

Il régnait dans la salle enfumée une ambiance peu festive, comme un lendemain de match de foot perdu. Ça sentait le tabac froid et la canette de bière vide. On pouvait donc aisément deviner que le lendemain était un lundi, et que les fêtards étaient rentrés chez eux pour se reposer avant la semaine. Les seuls à être encore présents étaient les jeunes qui pouvaient se permettre de s'accorder encore un peu de bon temps. Mais même eux, à cette heure tardive, commençaient à rentrer à la maison.

Une jeune fille brune, aux cheveux courts, vêtue d'extravagants habits bariolés, se faufilait un passage entre les tables en jouant des coudes et en essayant de renverser le moins de verres possibles avec les pans d'un long manteau de toile kaki. Elle se dirigeait vers le fond, en direction de la rotonde la plus excentrée de la salle. Presque une alcôve. Quand la jeune fille fut à portée de voix, elle cria pour couvrir le bruit de la musique :

« J'étais sûre que t'étais là ! »

Elle évita encore une table et trois types autour, visiblement complètement saouls au vu des bouteilles vides qui traînaient devant eux, et elle se laissa glisser sur la banquette, aux côtés d'un garçon d'à peu près son âge, aussi blond qu'elle était brune ; lui portait un baggy en jeans et une simple chemise blanche. Elle tourna ses yeux noirs vers lui, et lui arracha la bouteille de Smirnoff Ice qu'il tenait encore à la main, jetant un regard réprobateur aux deux canettes de Despé qui jonchaient déjà la table.

« Drago, ça suffit, t'es déjà bien pompette, tu crois que ça suffit pas ? »

Le garçon leva ses yeux glacés sur elle, et rétorqua dans un demi-sourire :

« Enfin, tu sais très bien qu'il en faut beaucoup plus pour me faire quelque chose, depuis le temps que tu me connais, tu me déçois Millicent…Petite joueuse va ! »

La brune ignora la pique, et rétorqua d'un ton aigre :

« Tiens, Miss Pékinois n'est pas avec toi ? Elle est allée se repoudrer son nez écrasé aux chiottes ? »

Drago se renfrogna.

« Tiens, les décérébrés ne sont pas avec toi ? Tu les as laissés aux vestiaires du ciné? »

Millicent pointa son index sur la poitrine du blond :

« Je te signale que Vincent et Gregory sont _aussi_ tes anciens camarades de lycée. »

« Je te renvoies le compliment pour Pansy. »

La brune capitula :

« Très bien, très bien. Mais à ta différence, j'ai jamais fait semblant d'apprécier Parkinson. En parlant de ça, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas là ? »

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, attendant la confirmation. Drago eut un petit rire :

« Allez, Milli, détends-toi. Pansy est à une réunion de famille ce week-end. Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer. Chuis seul. Et toi, pourquoi les autres ne sont pas avec toi ? Tu les as semé ? »

« Non. Vincent et Grégory ont tenu à raccompagner Fleur, Théo doit faire un devoir de droit commercial, et Blaise doit se coucher tôt car il doit descendre demain au septième étage pour un stage pratique d'une semaine…Comme je savais que t'étais au _Nine-Six_, je me suis dit que j'allais te rejoindre dans ta beuverie solitaire et pathétique. »

« Ça n'est pas une beuverie, et je ne suis pas pathétique. », trancha le blond. « Alors, au fait, ce film ? Ça t'a plu ? En plus, à cette heure-ci, vous deviez être encore seuls… »

Millicent lui raconta alors l'étrange garçon brun à lunettes qu'ils avaient croisés, qui était habillé d'une façon si légère. Comme s'il venait directement des étages inférieurs où régnait constamment une chaleur infernale.

« Bizarre. », fit juste Drago. « Encore un excentrique. Ou un ethnologue de la fac de Blaise qui a passé tellement de temps en bas qu'il en a oublié que chez nous il fait toujours froid… »

Millicent haussa les épaules, puis se releva :

« Allez, Drago, il est temps de rentrer maintenant. Il se fait tard, et t'es pas en état de conduire jusqu'à chez toi ! Je vais te ramener, passe-moi les clés de ta voiture, sois raisonnable ! »

Au bout de longues palabres, Drago finit toutefois par céder, et confia à la petite brune les clés de son bolide.

« Mais conduis pas vite, j'ai déjà eu pleins de contraventions, mon père est fou de rage… »

« Promis, Mister Malefoy ! », fit la jeune fille en mimant un garde-à-vous dérisoire.

oOoOoOo

Ils sortirent dans le blizzard glacé de la nuit. Drago avait remis sa longue parka noire, et Milli son manteau kaki.

« Où elle est garée, ta tire ? »

« Là-bas, à l'entrée de la ruelle, y avait plus de place devant la boîte… »

« Voilà pourquoi je préfère aller au _Moulin Rose_. Au moins, on a de quoi se garer là-bas… »

Le blond lui jeta un regard exaspéré :

« Milli, le _Moulin_ est une boîte de nuit à la limite de la maison close de luxe, et faut être en smoking pour y entrer, tu crois vraiment que c'est là que je vais aller pour boire une bière un dimanche soir ? »

Milli essaya sans succès d'argumenter ; la discussion fut close quand ils arrivèrent à proximité de la petite berline gris perle du jeune Malefoy.

« En avant, mauvaise troupe ! », chantonna la brune en remettant ses lunettes carrées sur son nez.

Elle ouvrit les portes de la voiture, qui s'ouvrirent automatiquement dans un 'bip' strident. Drago était déjà monté dans l'habitacle, et elle s'apprêtait à contourner le véhicule pour grimper côté conducteur, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Comme un paquet de linge jeté à une quinzaine de mètres de là, contre un mur de la ruelle. Elle sauta sur le siège du conducteur, mit le contact et alluma les phares. Une aveuglante lueur blafarde éblouit instantanément l'allée sombre, et Millicent redescendit aussitôt.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous merde ? », s'écria le blond. « On a autre chose à faire qu'à jouer à un deux trois soleil avec mes phares, tu fais chier ! »

La jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas, elle s'était déjà précipitée dans le passage éclairé par les phares de la voiture, et était penchée sur quelque chose. Finalement, elle se redressa, et cria :

« Viens, viens voir ! »

Tout en pestant contre ces filles stupides qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'embêter, Drago se souleva péniblement du siège en cuir, et se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à son amie.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Des vieux cartons ? T'as décidé de faire les poubelles ? »

La jeune fille lui lança le énième regard noir de la soirée.

« Crétin ! Regarde ce que c'est, ton tas de cartons ! »

Elle s'écarta légèrement, et le blond aperçut avec stupeur un garçon. Ses cheveux d'un noir profond étaient parsemés de flocons, et ses lunettes rondes avaient glissé et reposaient contre sa poitrine, avec ses mains. Il était vêtu d'un simple t-shirt rouge à manches courtes, d'un short en jeans déchiré et détrempé par la neige, et ses pieds, simplement chaussés de sandales ouvertes, avaient une inquiétante teinte bleutée, tout comme le bout de son petit nez. Milli, à côté de lui, avait déjà ôté son manteau, et s'appliquait à lui en recouvrir les épaules.

« Drago, aide-moi à le porter dans la voiture, il est glacé…C'est le garçon qu'on a rencontré au cinéma… »

« Est ce qu'il est… ? »

La brune eut l'air agacé.

« S'il était mort, tu crois vraiment que je prendrai la peine d'essayer de le réchauffer ? J'ai tâté son pouls. Il est vivant, mais c'est tout juste. Dépêche-toi, plus tu glanderas, moins il a de chance de s'en sortir ! »

Sortant enfin de sa paralysie, Drago empoigna un des bras minces du congelé, alors que son amie se saisissait de l'autre pour le soulever. Alors qu'ils regagnaient péniblement la voiture, ils entendirent un ricanement menaçant à l'entrée de la ruelle. Drago se figea.

« Hé bien hé bien, qu'est ce que je vois là ? »

Millicent elle aussi avait l'air de quelqu'un qu'on a foudroyé sur place. Drago vit presque nettement ses cheveux courts, déjà pourtant ébouriffés sur l'arrière de son crâne, se hérisser.

« Rodolphus Lestrange… », souffla-t-elle.

L'homme, grand et inquiétant, sourit d'une façon prédatrice :

« Mais est ce que ce n'est pas la petite miss Bullstrode ? Dans les rues à cette heure pour une demoiselle, ça n'est pas très très correct tout ça…Et là, est ce que ce n'est pas mon cher petit neveu unique ? Encore tous soûls comme toujours, n'est ce pas, Drago ? »

Lestrange avait épousé Bellatrix Black, la sœur de Narcissa, qui était la mère de Drago. Cependant, le blond n'avait jamais aimé ni sa tante, ni son oncle. Il frémit :

« Je ne suis pas ivre, mon oncle… », rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

« Ah non ? Et ce petit gars-là que vous avez tant de mal à porter ne l'est pas non plus je suppose ? »

Il jeta un regard torve aux pieds d'Harry.

« Sortir en espadrilles par ce temps, il faudrait être fou…ou ivre mort… »

Millicent prit alors la parole d'une voix tremblante :

« Non, monsieur, c'est un pari. C'est un première année de médecine…Il…euh, c'est un bizutage, ils l'ont fait sortir dans la rue habillé comme ceux d'en bas. Seulement, ça aurait pu mal tourner, alors Drago, en tant que président du syndicat des élèves, a décidé de tout interrompre, et là, on allait le ramener chez lui… »

Drago approuva vivement, et loua en son for intérieur la vivacité d'esprit de sa camarade. La face de Lestrange sembla se renfrogner devant la cohérence de l'excuse.

« Je vois que miss Bullstrode ment toujours aussi bien, quelle brillante journaliste elle fera sans nul doute…Je n'ai aucune raison de vous retenir, mais sache, Drago, que la moindre petite incartade de ta part, et ton père aura à en connaître… »

Soulagés, les trois jeunes montèrent dans la voiture. Millicent installa le garçon brun toujours inconscient à l'arrière, le recouvrit de son manteau, et rajouta celui de Drago par-dessus. Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle mit le contact et démarra pour s'éloigner au plus vite du sinistre personnage qu'était Rodolphus Lestrange.

Un silence tendu régnait dans la voiture. Finalement, la jeune fille se risqua :

« Drago, euh…qu'est ce qu'on va en faire ? »

Drago eut l'air boudeur :

« C'est toi qui l'a ramassé, c'est toi qui t'en occupes. »

Millicent poussa un soupir, et profitant que la voiture soit arrêtée à un feu, regarda son ami dans les yeux :

« Drago, ce garçon va peut-être crever si on sait pas s'en occuper. Moi tout ce que je sais à ce sujet, c'est qu'il est apparemment en hypothermie, mais je saurais pas le soigner ni rien. C'est toi qu'est en quatrième année de médecine, pas moi. En plus, t'as ton appart à toi, avec une chambre d'ami. Si tu veux, je t'aiderai pour t'en occuper, mais tu sais bien que je peux pas le prendre chez moi avec mes parents et mon petit frère…Sois cool pour une fois… »

Juste à cet instant, le passager arrière émit un léger gémissement de douleur. Milli fit des yeux de cocker martyrisé.

« Eh merde. », grommela Drago en se rencogna dans son siège.

oOoOoOo

Millicent avait aidé à transporter le garçon toujours inconscient dans l'immeuble où son ami avait un appartement. Fort heureusement, à une heure et demie du matin, ils ne croisèrent aucun voisin. Drago ne cessait de marmonner que si son père le voyait il le buterait.

« Heureusement alors qu'il ne le sait pas, et qu'il ne le saura jamais. » conclut Millicent en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'ami.

Après qu'ils l'aient déposé sur le lit, la jeune fille dut prendre congé.

« Encore une chance que j'aie garé mon scooter des neiges à côté de chez toi. », dit-elle en remettant son manteau. « Prends soin de lui, je passe demain après mon cours de 15h. » Elle jeta un œil dubitatif à sa montre. « Enfin, cette aprème. »

La porte d'entrée se referma sur elle, et Drago prit grand soin de bien la verrouiller derrière elle. Encore un peu étourdi par tous ces événements, il alla jusqu'à la cuisine et se fit une tasse de chocolat chaud. Armé de sa tasse brûlante, il rejoignit la chambre d'ami. Le petit brun était toujours étendu sur le couvre-lit, et semblait loin de se réveiller. Drago soupira. L'hypothermie n'était pas trop son rayon, mais il pensait qu'il savait au moins à peu près quoi faire. Il se pencha sur le brun, et lui ôta tout d'abord ses sandales. Ses pieds étaient humides, aussi froids que les glaçons de son congélateur. Drago s'empressa de les sécher à l'aide d'une grosse serviette éponge chaude. Puis il retira le short large, mais bizarrement, il n'osa pas en faire autant avec son caleçon ; en tant que futur médecin, il était pourtant habitué à la nudité de ses patients, mais là, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la gêne l'en empêcha. Il procéda de la même façon qu'avec les pieds, et ouvrit le lit. Il y glissa délicatement le corps du garçon, mit une bouillotte dans les draps, qu'il rabattit jusqu'à son torse. Le blond constata avec satisfaction que le jeune inconnu avait cessé de grelotter convulsivement. Puis, il enleva doucement les lunettes, et contempla quelques secondes les traits fins du garçon.

« Bizarre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…Peut-être que c'est vraiment un étudiant de 1ère année, en fin de compte… » Il se pencha encore sur son visage, et marmonna pour lui-même : « Dans ce cas, si c'est un étudiant de ma fac, comment j'aurais fait pour ne pas remarquer un aussi beau mec sur le campus ? Impensable ! »

S'arrachant à sa contemplation et se rappelant que le beau mec en question avait les lèvres bleues, il s'attela à la tâche délicate de lui enlever son t-shirt détrempé sans trop le bouger. Après maints efforts (le tissu mouillé collait affreusement contre sa peau), Drago parvint à enlever le t-shirt. L'étoffe était grossière, vulgaire. Le blond n'avait jamais vu un tel vêtement ici. Il le posa dans le sac à linge sale de la salle de bain, et prit une autre serviette chaude, et revint auprès de son patient. Il commença à sécher précautionneusement le torse du garçon, et au fur et à mesure, sa respiration semblait se faire moins erratique. Drago s'appliquait particulièrement à le réchauffer, passant inlassablement la serviette sur les muscles engourdis du garçon, sur sa peau de couleur caramel…Caramel…Malgré lui, le blond haussa un sourcil. La peau du garçon était entièrement cuivrée, comme si elle avait été longuement exposée aux rayons du soleil. Or, ici, le soleil avait été banni depuis longtemps. La plupart des habitants avaient une peau très pâle comme lui-même ; même Millicent qui était brune avait une peau laiteuse, et Blaise, bien que métis, était très clair. Et une couleur aussi bronzée et uniforme ne pouvait résulter d'une cabine à UV…Cette peau si douce n'avait acquis cette couleur de pain d'épice que par une lente exposition au soleil…

Lentement, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Drago passa ses doigts fins sur la peau dorée, qui frémit à ce contact. Et c'est alors que le blond se souvint. Il se redressa d'un coup, comme si on lui avait appliqué un tison sur les fesses. _Ce garçon…non…impossible !_

Il se rua dans sa chambre, située deux portes plus loin, et ouvrit en tremblant sa commode. Précautionneusement, il souleva plusieurs chemises qu'il avait empilées là pour cacher son trésor loin des regards –en particulier de celui particulièrement acéré de son paternel. Il sortit un carton à dessin, et l'ouvrit. Là reposaient, précieusement enveloppés dans un papier transparent, les plus beaux clichés que Drago n'avait jamais vus. Il en avait acheté plusieurs, cinq ou six en tout. Toujours du même modèle. Ce garçon si mince, à l'air si doux et rêveur, au corps fin et délicatement musclé que Colin aimait visiblement prendre toujours en photo nu. Aux cheveux d'un noir profond, constamment ébouriffés, aux yeux qu'on devinait pétillants malgré l'absence de couleur des images…

Comment ne l'avait-il pas reconnu tout de suite, ce garçon sur lequel il avait immédiatement flashé ? Bien sûr, cette obsession n'était pas passée inaperçue…

_Flash-back…_

_Drago admirait un admirable portrait du mystérieux garçon brun. Pour la troisième fois, Colin exposait des portraits de lui. Etrange, quand on savait que le photographe se lassait très vite de ses modèles d'en bas. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était descendu, pour des motifs officiellement 'artistiques' mais que Drago savait plus bassement lubriques qu'autre chose. Le jeune photographe n'avait, selon le riche blondinet, aucune espèce de talent, mais Drago se devait d'assister aux vernissages branchés et autres rétrospectives artistiques bidons. Cependant, depuis l'apparition dans les expos de Colin du beau brun, l'aspect torture de la chose était reléguée au second plan, car l'héritier Malefoy ne se lassait jamais de contempler les courbes parfaites du jeune modèle inconnu. _

_C'était encore ce qu'il était encore en train de faire, se demandant si ce serait raisonnable d'acquérir celui-là. Le brun était assis en tailleur sur un matelas aux draps défaits, et seule une zone d'obscurité bien placée évitait aux regards indiscrets d'en deviner trop. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, souriant de toutes ses dents. Drago sentit un frôlement dans son dos, et il entendit une voix légèrement moqueuse demander :_

_« Il est magnifique, non ? J'ai remarqué ton…intérêt inhabituel pour mes œuvres, ces derniers temps. » Le blond fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Colin Crivey. « J'ai remarqué aussi que tu n'avais acheté que des clichés qui représentaient Harry. »_

_Drago s'efforça de ne pas rougir._

_« Bien sûr. Je suis amateur d'art, je suis curieux de voir comment tu fais évoluer tes modèles dans le temps. C'est bien le but de ton travail avec ce mannequin-là, non ? »_

_Colin eut un rictus que le blond identifia comme ironique._

_« Bien sûr. Et Harry est un très bon modèle. Très expressif, très crédule. » Il eut un petit rire qui déplut fortement à l'étudiant en médecine. « Je crois qu'il pense que je suis amoureux de lui. »_

_Drago se retint de ne pas lui coller son poing dans la tronche._

_« Pourquoi ça ? Tu…hummm…tu couches avec lui ? »_

_Le blond s'en voulut d'avoir posé la question. Il était de notoriété que Colin couchait avec la plupart de ses modèles, a fortiori ceux qu'il photographiait nus sur un lit. Crivey eut un autre ricanement, et replaça ses petites lunettes carrées sur son nez._

_« Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, cette photo-là, je l'ai prise le lendemain matin d'une baise mémorable…C'est toujours à ce moment-là qu'il est le plus beau, après que je me le sois enfilé toute la nuit. » _

_Même si Drago était, une fois n'est pas coutume, révulsé par ses propos orduriers (qu'il lui arrivait d'employer en parlant de ses propres conquêtes), il ne put que mentalement approuver : le petit brun était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Colin poursuivit : _

_« Ce petit a vraiment un corps à se damner…S'il n'était pas qu'un vulgaire berger, il aurait du potentiel. Enfin, quand j'aurais fini de le prendre en photo et au sens propre, je le renverrai chez ses moutons… »_

_Inconsciemment, le riche héritier avait serré les poings de fureur. Il jeta un dernier regard aux grands yeux pétillants du garçon prénommé Harry, et il regretta brusquement qu'il ne soit pas assis sur son lit à **lui**, après avoir passé une nuit torride avec **lui** –et non avec ce mollusque méprisable de Colin. _

_« Je vais prendre ce portait, alors. Avant que tu ne le renvoies chez les moutons… »_

_Fin du flash-back…_

C'était le dernier portrait que Drago avait acheté il y a quelques mois. La prochaine exposition de Colin était prévue pour dans quelques semaines. Mais le cœur du blond s'était momentanément arrêté de battre. Celui qui hantait secrètement ses pensées et ses fantasmes depuis plus d'un an, et cela sans aucun espoir, était comme par miracle tombé dans sa vie !

Il remit les photos dans leur emballage, rempila les chemises par-dessus et referma le tiroir de la commode. Puis il revint à la chambre d'ami, où Harry (puisque c'était son prénom, selon Colin) s'était endormi d'un sommeil paisible, ses joues un peu plus roses qu'auparavant. Drago rajouta sous les draps une petite bouillotte, et le borda avec attention. Rassuré, il quitta la pièce en refermant la porte le plus discrètement possible…

oOoOoOo

Une douce chaleur avait engourdi tous ses membres. Il sentait contre sa peau quelque chose de soyeux, qui caressait son épiderme nu à chaque infime mouvement qu'il faisait. Harry papillonna doucement des paupières. Il ne reconnaissait pas contre sa peau le contact rêche de ses draps de coton grossier. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux verts, mais ne vit pas grand-chose dans l'obscurité totale qui l'entourait. La seule chose qu'il pouvait dire, c'était que la pièce était spacieuse, et n'avait rien à voir avec sa turne. De toutes façons, s'il avait été dans sa chambre, il aurait vu le jour filtrer par les minces rideaux accrochés à ses fenêtres. Or là, rien ne passait. Tout juste un mince rai de lumière sous la porte, loin du lit. Un peu étourdi, Harry se redressa sur les coudes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir hiberné une très longue période. Il se leva lentement. Tous ses muscles semblaient raides, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à bien les contrôler. Il tâtonna dans le noir jusqu'à la porte, guidé par le mince rayon de lumière qui passait dessous. Sa main rencontra une surface ronde, froide, parfaitement polie. Un peu hésitant, il tourna le bouton de la poignée, qui s'ouvrit dans un petit déclic mat.

Aussitôt, une lumière blanche et éblouissante l'aveugla, au point qu'il dut mettre sa main en visière quelques instants pour réhabituer ses yeux fatigués à la clarté du jour. Enfin, quand ses yeux furent adaptés à la luminosité, il s'autorisa à regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un vaste couloir, entièrement blanc, au bout duquel était percé une haute fenêtre à croisée. Par la vitre, il put voir de légers flocons de neige qui tombaient doucement dans la rue en contrebas. Un peu perplexe, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il avait l'air de faire vraiment très froid dehors, mais pourtant, il n'en ressentait aucunement les affres. En fait, c'était comme s'il se trouvait dans un cocon de chaleur moelleuse, hermétiquement isolé du monde extérieur glacial.

D'un pas hésitant, il avança jusqu'au bout du couloir, qui débouchait dans un immense salon séjour. Tout y était impeccablement propre et ordonné. Un grand canapé de cuir, une table basse, un tapis richement ouvragé, un feu de cheminée qui crépitait allègrement dans l'âtre, et dans un coin, la plus grosse télé que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Même dans les magasins d'électroménager à l'étage de Parvati, il n'en avait pas vu de semblable. Totalement ébahi, le garçon ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche dans une attitude qui lui aurait attisé la jalousie des carpes japonaises. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose de primordial. Il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Il sursauta violemment en voyant un garçon attablé au fond du salon, assis devant une pile impressionnante de papiers. L'étranger avait des cheveux très blonds qui retombaient en mèches désordonnées autour de son visage ; il portait un pantalon large de toile kaki, et un sweat à capuche bleu marine. Il mâchonnait d'un air dubitatif un stylo, mais quand Harry pénétra dans la pièce, il le lâcha, et se mit à détailler le nouveau venu. Lentement, un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Salut ! Tu t'appelles Harry c'est ça ? »

Le brun se raidit, referma et rouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, incapable d'en faire sortir un son. Son cerveau était en train d'assimiler différentes informations capitales. Un, il était au quatre-vingt-seizième étage depuis la veille. Deux, il s'était endormi dehors, dans une rue. Trois, il se réveillait dans une demeure étrangère, et visiblement extrêmement luxueuse, vêtu en tout et pour tout de son caleçon. Quatre, ce garçon connaissait son prénom. Il avait beau y faire, Harry ne parvenait pas à connecter les éléments entre eux. Aussi, au bout de trente secondes, alors que le blond le scrutait toujours avec un sourire en coin, il parvint à balbutier un :

« Mais…comment ? Q…qui ? »

Le blond se leva de sa chaise, reposa son stylo tout mâchouillé, et se dirigea vers lui. Instinctivement, Harry se rencogna contre la porte, prêt à détaler au moindre signe hostile. Le blond sembla percevoir sa crainte, car il leva la main en geste d'apaisement :

« Ça va, ça va, je vais rien te faire. En fait, t'as même plutôt de la chance que ma copine t'ait trouvé hier soir dans cette ruelle. Sinon, soit tu serais mort de froid, soit les Mangemorts t'auraient attrapé…et t'aurais regretté de ne pas être mort de froid. »

Il s'était approché de lui, et Harry se rendit compte que l'autre devait être un peu plus âgé que lui, peut-être une vingtaine d'années, et qu'il le dépassait d'une courte tête. Il avait des yeux d'une couleur grise implacable lorsqu'ils se posèrent dans les deux jades étincelants du petit brun.

« Ma copine Milli m'a dit qu'elle t'avait croisée au cinéma. Elle pensait que t'étais un étudiant débile qui avait perdu un pari à la con et qui devait se promener en claquettes toute la soirée. » Il planta son bras juste à côté du cou du brun, de façon à l'emprisonner entre lui et le mur. « Mais moi je sais de source sûre que tu t'appelles Harry, que t'es berger, et que t'as rien à faire ici. Alors si tu voulais bien m'expliquer comment un petit berger comme toi se retrouve à la séance de 22h de _Pirates des Antilles 2_, tout seul, et qu'on le retrouve trois heures plus tard, tout bleu, en train d'agoniser dans une ruelle, ça serait bien, vois-tu ? »

Harry se sentit fléchir sous ce regard d'acier, et baissa les yeux le premier.

« Je…C'est pas ce que vous croyez…Je l'ai pas fait exprès…c'est une erreur, j'vous jure, m'sieur, s'il vous plaît, prévenez pas les Mangemorts… »

Il releva timidement le menton, et à son grand soulagement, les yeux orageux de l'inconnu semblèrent en cet instant s'adoucir considérablement, presque pour le considérer avec une certaine affection. Et lentement, un sourire réapparut sur le visage fin et aristocratique. Le blond ébouriffa presque tendrement les cheveux d'Harry (qui n'en avait pourtant pas besoin), et il tendit la main :

« Viens t'asseoir. Je te livrerai pas aux Mangemorts. Si j'en avais eu l'intention, tu serais déjà entre leurs mains. »

Il fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir dans le gros canapé de cuir, et lui tendit une couverture en laine épaisse, se privant à regret de la vue délectable du superbe garçon seulement vêtu d'un caleçon.

« Alors, vas-y, raconte. Comment t'es arrivé jusqu'à chez nous ? »

Harry regarda d'un air hébété autour de lui :

« Vous habitez vraiment au 96ème étage ? »

Le blond hocha la tête.

« Mais vous êtes qui ? »

L'autre écarquilla un temps les yeux, visiblement ne s'attendant pas à une question aussi directe, mais répondit néanmoins avant que Harry n'ait le temps de regretter son attitude.

« Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Et la raison pour laquelle je te livrerai pas aux Mangemorts, c'est que mon père est leur chef, et que je le déteste. »

Après s'être remis du choc causé par cette révélation –_le fils du chef des Mangemorts !_– Harry entreprit de raconter son histoire maladroitement. Comment il s'était retrouvé inexplicablement coincé dans cet ascenseur, l'horrible sensation d'oppression dans le tunnel entre le 34ème et le 96ème étage, et l'arrivée dans ce monde froid et étrange. Sa rencontre avec une bande de jeunes bizarres, et le film. Et puis le froid qui l'avait surpris dans cette ruelle. Durant tout son récit, le blond ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, si ce n'est pour se faire deux tasses de café, dont une qu'il avait offerte au brun. Finalement, Drago désigna le petit sac de toile que Harry avait sur lui.

« Là-dedans j'ai trouvé une photo de toi en noir et blanc. Où est ce que tu l'as eue ? »

Le berger ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Oh, euh…en prenant l'ascenseur à vrai dire…je…euh…je revenais de chez un ami… »

Les yeux de Drago s'assombrirent dangereusement, et Harry crut qu'il avait dit une bêtise en voyant les jointures des mains pâles se crisper sur la poignée du mug de café.

« Tu revenais de chez Crivey, pas vrai ? »

Cette fois ce fut à Harry d'écarquiller les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

« Euh, oui…mais…comment vous le connaissez ? » Une lueur de compréhension horrifiée traversa son esprit : « Il…il est aussi d'ici ? »

Le blond eut un rire amer.

« Bien sûr, qu'il est d'ici. Il fait juste _semblant_ d'habiter en bas. Il remonte ici dès qu'il le peut pour nous pourrir nos expositions d'art avec ses immondes croûtes. En sortant de ta petite sauterie chez lui, je suppose que tu as dû prendre l'ascenseur qu'il s'apprêtait lui-même à emprunter pour remonter dès que tu serais parti. »

Harry resta bouche bée, alors que Drago, visiblement et mystérieusement furieux, poursuivait :

« Il descend en bas pour trouver de l'inspiration, soi-disant. Mais quand il remonte, faute d'inspiration, c'est des histoires salaces qu'il trouve à raconter. Sale petit porc lubrique, un de ces jours, je te ferai bouffer tes lunettes carrées ! » Il sembla se calmer enfin, et se tourna vers Harry, qui était trop médusé pour piper mot. « C'est par lui que je sais que tu t'appelles Harry et que tu es berger. Bien sûr, il m'a raconté tout plein d'autres choses que je ne peux pas te répéter, je crois que ça risquerait de te heurter. »

Le brun baissa la tête d'un air préoccupé. Le garçon blond le fascinait et le terrifiait à la fois. Il releva timidement la tête :

« Alors, qu'est ce que vous comptez faire de moi ? Est-ce que vous allez me renvoyer en bas ? », demanda-t-il avec une note d'espoir, tandis qu'une partie plus profonde de son être semblait étrangement crier au fond de lui qu'il ne voulait pas être renvoyé comme ça, comme un malpropre. Comme un insecte nuisible.

Le garçon en face de lui haussa légèrement un sourcil, avec un air amusé :

« Je pourrais, bien sûr. Je pourrais t'aider à redescendre chez toi. Ça me surprend d'ailleurs que les Mangemorts ne se soient pas encore rendus compte de ton absence en bas…Mais je crois bien que j'ai pas trop envie de faire ça, en fait. »

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

« Non, je serai plutôt pour te garder ici, au chaud, près de moi. Rien que pour moi, pour une fois. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, commença à bégayer quelque chose qui lui parut à lui-même totalement inintelligible, et le blond coupa ses borborygmes :

« Vois-tu, ça fait maintenant un peu plus d'an que Colin nous gratifie de ta présence dans toutes ses expos, et de ses commentaires déplacés sur ce qu'il fait avec ses mannequins. Surtout avec toi, d'ailleurs. »

Le brun rougit violemment et fixa l'épais tapis Moghol au sol, comme si les entrelacs d'oiseaux et de fleurs qui y étaient tissés étaient soudainement devenus la chose la plus fascinante au monde. Il sentit la main pâle de Drago jouer avec ses mèches brunes, s'empourpra encore plus, mais ne releva pas les yeux.

« Et moi ça fait un peu plus d'un an que j'achète les portraits où tu figures, toi, et ça fait un peu plus d'un an que ça me met hors de moi d'entendre les saloperies de cette petite raclure de Colin. »

Harry continuait d'observer fixement le tapis, conscient que ses joues, brûlantes, devaient rougir de plus en plus. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce que lui voulait précisément le blond en lui disant qu'il achetait des portraits de lui, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas très différent de ce qu'attendait généralement Colin quand il l'invitait chez lui. Le doigt fin de l'aristocrate glissa doucement sur sa joue, et Harry releva brusquement les yeux, incertain et terrifié.

« Est ce que tu ne voudrais pas rester ici quelque temps ? », demanda doucement le blond en voyant la lueur craintive affichée par les deux iris verts. « Je ne parlerai pas de ta présence. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. »

Harry essaya de scruter quelque chose, une intention, une émotion, dans les prunelles glacées, sans y parvenir. Comme sa mère avait toujours dit que rien n'était gratuit, et que les gens faisaient toujours preuve de bonté en attendant une récompense, il hésita un peu avant de demander :

« Euh, en contrepartie de votre silence, vous…vous voulez que je… »

Sans le laisser terminer, le blond éclata de rire :

« Quoi, tu crois que je te protègerai des Mangemorts à condition que tu acceptes de coucher avec moi ? Est ce que tu me prends pour Crivey ? »

Le brun ne savait pas trop où se mettre :

« Mais alors, vous acceptez que je reste là sans…sans contrepartie ? »

L'étudiant blond eut une moue amusée :

« Et quelle contrepartie voudrais-tu m'offrir ? Ma famille est l'une des plus riches ici, mon père dirige les Mangemorts, c'est le bras droit du Patron…Et toi, petit berger, tu voudrais m'offrir ton corps en contrepartie, c'est ça ? »

« Non ! », s'écria Harry. « Je veux dire, je pensais…je…enfin, que vous…vous vouliez… »

Drago se leva élégamment :

« Eh bien non, je ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je trouve que tu es certainement le plus beau garçon que je n'ai jamais vu que je te ferai chanter d'une façon aussi atroce. Considère-toi comme…une sorte d'invité. Je ferai en sorte que les Mangemorts ne se rendent pas compte de ton absence en bas. J'ai accès à leurs fichiers. Est ce que ça te convient ? Tu coucheras dans la chambre d'amis où tu t'es réveillé. Ça te devrait te convaincre que je ne suis pas un horrible pervers, non ? »

Harry hocha timidement la tête. L'autre eut un sourire satisfait :

« Dans ce cas, je te laisse un moment, le temps d'aller trafiquer les fichiers du Bureau Central des Mangemorts. Tu peux te servir de la télé, et de tout ce que tu veux dans le frigo. »

Il enfila une veste, prit un trousseau de clés posés dans une coupelle en porcelaine au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée, se pencha vers Harry et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

La porte se referma sur l'élégant jeune homme, et la clé tourna dans la serrure trois fois avant que Harry ne reprenne ses esprits. Mécaniquement, il alluma le poste de télé, et resta quelque temps planté devant les programmes inintéressants du milieu de l'après-midi, quand une sonnerie stridente et insistante le fit sursauter. Après avoir pensé un moment que c'était le téléphone, Harry dut se rendre compte, avec un frisson glacé qui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, que c'était bel et bien la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, lorsque quelqu'un se mit à frapper avec acharnement contre elle…

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Le sondage de Ritsuko !**

À votre avis, qui frappe à la porte ?

A/ Lucius Malefoy, qui vient exprès emmerder son fils.

B/ Millicent, venue voir comment Harry s'en sort.

C/ La femme de ménage (oui Drago est un fils à papa, il ne passe jamais l'aspiro !).

D/ Colin qui fait du porte à porte pour essayer de vendre ses photos de portemanteaux.


End file.
